dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series V
Story The Doctor returns, but memories are beginning to be unearthed, leading him to an old friend - and an old nemesis... Synopsis to be added Continuity *''The series is set soon after Series IV .'' *''The Daleks last appeared in 'Out of Time ', although they are mentioned in 'The Darkest Hour ' and a Dalek ship is seen.'' *''Skaro last appeared on-screen in 2012's 'Asylum of the Daleks' as well as in the Adventure Game 'City of the Daleks' in 2010.'' *''The Great Intelligence last appeared in 2013's 'The Name of the Doctor'.'' *''The crack in time first appeared in 2010's 'The Eleventh Hour' and last in 2013's 'The Time of the Doctor'.'' *''The ECs last appeared in 'The Darkest Hour' .'' *''Osiris is also one of the original planets of the Osirons, although the planet is a dead planet when The Doctor and James arrive.'' *''The Van Gogh TARDIS exploding painting was first seen in 2010's 'The Pandorica Opens'.'' *''Davros first appeared in 'Genesise of the Daleks' (1974/5) and last appeared in 'Journey's End' (2008).'' *''Kalaan last featured in the BBC Adventure Game 'City of the Daleks' in 2010, although a similar city on Skaro was seen in 2012's 'Asylum of the Daleks'.'' *''The Rift was first mentioned in 2005's 'The Unquiet Dead'.'' *''Ross last appeared in 'The Darkest Hour '; Rattigan last appeared in 'The Ballad of James Mason ' and Ben last appeared in 'Earth's End '.'' *''The Ice Warriors first appeared in 1967's 'The Ice Warriors' and last appeared in 2013's 'Cold War'.'' Production Production began on the series on the 15th February 2014 and ended on 9th August 2014. Production on the specials began on 12th October and ended on 24th December 2014. Cast Pete Messum resumed his role as The Doctor, while Joe Sheehan played James Mason, Sergeant Ross Mitchell, The Master and Ben. Nick Messum briefly appeared as an Osiron Creature in 'The Alignment of Osiris', while Pete Messum voiced the Great Intelligence, ECs, Vanquishers, Osiron Creatures, Daleks, Ice Warrior, Ahkte and played Rarzyak, with Joe Sheehan voicing the Great Intelligence as well as playing the Ahkte and Omega. Crew Joe Sheehan became a Producer for the series, while Pete Messum is either credited as Series Producer or is included as FBC Productions as Executive Producers. Nick Messum filmed some of the location work, acting as an assistant director. Pete Messum directed every episode of the series, with Joe Sheehan's input. Music from the series was mostly by Murray Gold from the BBC Doctor Who Soundtracks, with some tracks by Kevin Macleod, YouTube.com, John Ottman and Ben Foster from the Torchwood: Children of Earth Soundtrack. Production Notes This is the first series to feature any additional writers with Jack Rowlett developing the story for 'Corner of the Eye', along with Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan. Matt Bevan and Brian Brianson's stories were originally going to be segments from a Prequel, but are to be included in the 2014 Christmas Special. Pete Messum remained as Head Writer as well as now being credited as Series Producer, with Joe Sheehan as Producer for the series. For the first time, story editors were credited as Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan. Nick Messum and Joe Sheehan are assistant directors in 'The Alignment of Osiris'. Filming began on the 15th February 2014 with 'Air Borne', continuing on the 22nd February ('Plathonis'), 8th - 23rd March ('Corner of the Eye'/'Trouble in the TARDIS'), 12th April ('The Alignment of Osiris'), 10th May ('Dreamworld'), 28th June ('Mirror Image'), 13th - 27th July ('Prehistoric Now'), 26th April - 13th July ('The Dalek Hunter'), 26th April / 13th / 27th July ('Stargazer') and 9th August ('Rise of the Master' / 'Dominion'). 'Experiment: Ice', 'Life With The Doctor' and 'The Omega Arsenal' were filmed on 12th October 2014. Links to be added See also ditto